50 Pictures To Save: Story 10
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is going to need a camera for all of these memories. Number ten of the Picture collectiong


**Ok it's been a while since I have written one of these so here you go….number 10 of 50.**

**Alright this was requested By Anima Freak **

**By the way this will be set at the time at the beginning of the season 1 when Aang and friends go to the southern air temple.**

'_Narration in story and maybe time skip'_

Story 10: Who are you?

Zuko/Kagome

Inuyasha/Avatar the last air bender

'_Who are you, he asked….he asked and I couldn't answer.'_

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing a nice breeze and a raven haired girl was throwing a fire ball into the hair and catching it again, not even minding the fact that she is holding a ball of flaming fire...

Kagome sighed to herself, she was taking refuge in the southern temple of the air nomads….or what use to be the air nomads. She could still remember the day when the Fire nation, her nation stormed this temple and killed every one of the air nomads….all but the avatar.

"He should be here anytime now." She said while throwing a fire ball up and down.

Kagome as of right now was laying at the top of some steps, one arm behind her head while the other tossed a ball of fire up and down. She had been her for about 2 days, just waiting for the avatar to appear again.

Hearing small feet walk towards her, Kagome opened her eyes and saw her little two tailed cat, Kirara and the lemur that was here walking towards her.

"Hey Kirara, lemur, can I do something for you?" Kagome asked while sitting up and getting rid of the fire ball.

They both stopped walking and looked at her, Kirara tilted her head to the side and then sat on her back legs, and she then placed a paw on her stomach.

"Oh your hungry…I see" Kagome said while standing up.

"Well come one you two, my bag is in the temple….it has food in it~" she said as she started walking towards the temple rooms.

As she walked Kagome was humming a little song and she had a new fire ball in her hands….whether it be for protection or just because she just liked it, Kirara and the Lemur followed behind her.

"Alrighty! Here we are, just need to open my bag, like this and…Voilà!" Kagome said as she walked into her temporary room, and opened her red bag and pulled out a handful of cut apples that she wrapped neatly in a light blue cloth.

"Meow.." Kirara purred out her two tails swishing in happy ness as she started eating the apple slices.

The lemur looked up at Kagome with a pitiful look.

"What, I didn't say you couldn't have any…so go ahead. Eat." With that said Kagome walked out of the room and left the two to eat.

Walking out into the court year area place Kagome looked up at the sky, a smirk made its way onto her face when she saw a certain flying bison….and the avatar riding on it.

"Now, let's see if you can remember me." She said before slinking into the shadows.

"So this air ball game….how do you play?" Kagome heard the older male ask Aang. She could only smirk as she remembered her first time playing that game.

Aang and the water tribe boy stood on opposite sides of the court. Aang had a ball of air in his hands and the other one just stood at the ready in front of his goal.

Suddenly Aang threw the ball in the air and when it came back down he jumped a little and kicked at it sending a gust of wind with the kick and shot the ball towards the older male. The sir ball did a little pinball move and hit a bunch of the wooden poles before it slammed into the water tribe boy sending him through the goal and into the snowy ground.

Aang started laughing at that before sticking on hand in the air and saying,

"Aang 7, Sokka 0" he finished saying that with making a circle with his hands and spinning.

Sokka was lying in a broken bush on his stomach,

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He said while he started standing up.

His eyes widen and he started to crawl to something, when he made it over to it he called over the other water tribe girl.

"Katara, check this out. " he said while looking at a helmet

Katara took one look at it and glared.

"Fire nation…"

"We should tell him…" Sokka said.

"Aang there's something you need to see." Katara called out to him.

"Ok." Aang said while running over to them, air ball flying around him.

As Aang ran to them Katara got a sad look on her face and with a wave of her hands the snow that was resting on the small over hang fell and covered both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang asked when he made it over to them.

"Just a new water bending move…" Katara said hiding the guilt and sadness.

"Nice one, but no time for practicing, we have a whole temple to see." With that said Aang turned and walked away.

"You can't keep protecting him forever…you know that right?" Sokka asked his sister.

"I know," Katara said before following after their friend.

Kagome sighed…'it will be a very bad think when he finds out about his people…..' she thought to herself.

She was sitting on a ledge watching as the three young kids walked towards the Air temple sanctuary. Making sure her shadow was seen she skillfully followed behind them, but from up above.

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." The girl Katara said as the trio found them self's standing in front of a huge door.

"It's not impossible; I survived in an ice burg for that long." Aang replied.

"Good point." She said back.

"Katara, whoever is in there can help me with this avatar thing?" Said avatar stated.

Kagome shook her head, when she saw the boy, Sokka start rubbing his hands together.

"And whoever is in there might have a wonderful array of meat for me to eat!" Sokka said while running straight into the door. He then tried to push it open. But it didn't work out so well.

That did it, if Kagome didn't think this guy was funny before then that toped it off, because the next thing she knows she was laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Katara asked before she walked into the room, turning around the water bender look just in time to see an unknown girl fall from a window.

She been laughing so hard that Kagome fell off the window ledge she was sitting on, she barley heard what sounded like a scream, and holding out a hand Kagome produced a stream of fire and wind to push her up into the air a little so she was able to lad on her feet.

"That was a close one…" Kagome stated as she found her footing. Looking towards were the trio was Kagome had to react fast to doge the water whip that was coming her way.

"Whoa!" Kagome called out as she blocked another water whip with a fire ball.

"What are you doing here fire bender?" Katara asked as she glared at the girl.

"Fire bender….. Oh you mean this." Kagome said while tossing the fire ball into the air and catching it.

Katara nodded her head.

"Katara what are doi-"Sokka word were cut short when he saw the raven haired girl standing down the hall from them with a fire ball I her hands.

"Who are you?"

'_That was the first time I ran into the avatar and his friends…after some explaining they all agreed to let me come with them. On our adventure we were attacked by the fire nation prince… The first time we met face to face a strange meeting that's for sure.'_

Walking down a street in a village in the fire nation Kagome keep a watchful eye on the guards that she keep passing. She was on her way to meet up with Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph on the edge of the village so they could get some practice on Fire bending.

But of course Kagome just had to run into trouble…

As she turned the corner she bumped into some one.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-"Kagome started but yelling in the back ground cut her off as the person she ran into grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, the next thing she knows is that they are running through the streets.

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me?" Kagome but she didn't get an answer.

They turned a few more corners before the boy stopped and turned to face her, Kagome shocked to see who it was.

"You're Prince Zuko, the same one who has been after the avatar." Kagome said as she took a few steps back.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. I need to talk to the Avatar, its important." Zuko said or more like pleaded as she stared deep into her blue eyes.

"And why should I trust you?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Because I have yet to attack you or turn you in…Kagome I know that you are wanted dead or alive in the fire nation for attacking some guards." Zuko said.

"Fine, but if you even take a step in the wrong direction I will not _hesitate_ to attack you." Kagome said putting more strain on the word Hesitate.

'_After they talked with Aang everyone agree, even if nobody liked the idea, to allow Zuko to come with them and help teach Aang fire bending…Love started to show with Kagome and Zuko but nothing happened between them. _

_7 YEARS AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE WITH OZAI._

"Zuko! Could you come here for a moment?" Kagome called to her husband of 6 years. She was sitting in the palace garden reading and watching there twin's, Mika and Niko, play with kirara. The twins were 3 years old, Mika was a girl and Niko was a boy. Mika had blue eyes and raven hair while Niko look just like his father.

"What is it Kagome?" Zuko asked as he entered the garden inside the palace.

"Come here…" She said while patting the bench.

Sitting down Zuko sent a questioning look to his wife.

"I wanted to give you a break from work….and I missed you." Kagome said while she leaned on his shoulder.

Zuko sighed, before wrapping and arm around her shoulder's a smile on his face as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Zuko." Kagome said.

"I love you too, Kagome"

*_Click* what a lovely picture._

**I know it's been a while since I have updated one of these and I'm sorry for that.**

**Next: Kagome/Tamaki OHSHC/Iny**

"Why dont you just admit you like him..." Kaoru started as the twin's cornered her after the club closed.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it this weekend at the ball." Hikaru said.

"But..." Kagome started but her blue eyes widened at what they said next.

"No buts,you tell him or we will." the both said together.

**~Sage**


End file.
